King of the Tailed Beasts
by Anime Ice
Summary: On the day of his birth day Naruto is once again forgotten as his sisters are what his family supports, but what if when the kyubia was sealed into him the Shingagmi sealed something that is far more powerful than the ten tails and is on par with a god. Watch as Naruto is trained under this god to become the next King of the Tailed Beasts. Alive Kushina&Minato. Naruto&Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**King of the Tailed Beasts**

**Hello people and I would like to **

**Introduce you to my next fanfic**

**That I thought of while watching the movie**

"**GODZILLA"**

**I was actually thinking hey maybe it could**

**Be some kind of tailed beast**

**Anyway if you are still listening stop**

**And read.**

**Chapter1: Meeting a God**

It was October 10, the day of celebration for many as this was the day the great kyubia or nine tailed beast was defeated by their mighty fourth hokage who when trying to seal the beast into one of his new born children, the previous hokage lord third came and stopped him from sacrificing himself and instead did it himself. He was able to seal half of the kyubia's chakra into one of his sisters and the other into the other sister while the brother got the soul of the kyubia. Even though Kushina the previous jinchuriki was supposed to die she survived thanks to the medical teachings of Tusnade Senju who helped heal her. After that event many thought it was all over and everything would go back to normal, but what no one knew was that when the third used the death reaper seal the reaper of souls not only sealed the fox, but also something that made him the reaper of souls and claimed its first soul. The soul of a mighty god that to this day still lays dormant.

A boy no older than five was running down the streets of Konoha as a angry mob of villagers were chasing the little frighten boy who was looking exhausted and made the mistake of turning a corner only to be stopped by a dead end. He tried to turn around and run, but the mob was blocking his path and had on vicious smirks. "Finally we got you, demon." Said one of the village mobs.

Now to some people this would look wrong, but to these people it didn't for in their minds they find the child of the fourth hokage nothing more than the kyubia reincarnated. It was because of this that they try to harm the boy each chance they got and no one cared not even the boys parents, because for most of Naruto's life he has been neglected for his sisters who were supposed to be the child of prophecy which means that they get more treatment then him and he gets left out of the family to defend for himself as he just watches his sisters take all the affection while he gets none. Now Naruto just watches as he is beaten to a pulp with no one to stop them and no one to care as he gets beaten by their fists or feet. While some use knifes or pitch forks. Naruto feels like he has lived for nothing and that no will care if he dies, but they will be happy and that just makes him sick, probably his parents wouldn't care either way and be happy that he died.

**That might be true little one**, said a deep, but calm voice that made Naruto open eyes to see himself in some kind of rocky land surface as everything looked destroyed.

Huh? Where the heck am I, said "Naruto" to no one in particular.

**That would be me**, said the same voice only this time bigger and closer.

Naruto turned around only to jump in surprise as a large animal of some kind over 300 feet stood on two of its feet with arms that were short like a t-rex, but were longer and better used for grabbing stuff. It also had dark green skin along with several spikes on its back that each went down his back and ended at each of his ten tails that were wide, but also skinny enough for it not to get tangled or in the way of walking.

What the, what are you and were exactly are we, asked "Naruto?"

**Well if you would sit down and let me explain**, said the giant creature as Naruto closed his mouth and sat down on the rocky surface. **Good, now if you're wondering where we are this is a part of your mindscape that I reside in and I am not a what, I am a God who is hailed to be the mightiest beast, even more then the legendary ten tails**.

So wait if you're a god then why is someone like you stuck in me, asked "Naruto."

**Well it's, because I have been trapped by that damn reaper who stopped me by taking my soul and putting it in his stomach where I was stuck for over a millennia until the day the kyubia attacked and the shingagmi finally freed me or so I thought, but just put me inside of you**, said the giant god.

Oh, well since you're in my mind I might as well introduce myself, said "Naruto" with his fist held up to the giant god.

**Well my name was of a god and I was known by many as "Godzilla", but my real name is Geo, since everyone needs a name**, said the now identified "Geo."

Yeah, that's true, but anyway Geo how do I get out of here, asked "Naruto."

Why would you want to go back, Naruto you know that you will just die and before you say anything I have to tell you that even though I am powerful I can still die and if you die then I will as well, said "Geo."

So you will die with me. Naruto looked at the ground before looking at Geo with a determined look in his eye. Then I will start to stand up for myself and... You as well, because they can beat me all they want, but hurting you or killing me is something I will not tolerate, said "Naruto."

**Good, because I don't want to die just yet, but anyway the kyubia's soul was trapped in you, but I have been suppressing it so it won't release any of its chakra. Although if you want you could use my chakra it is actually easy to control my chakra if you have the right chakra coils and since I was sealed in you at birth this should be perfect, because my chakra is more how should I say this natural. It is actually chakra from nature and it is really useful**, said "Geo."

Sweet, and if this chakra makes you powerful, then that means I will be also, said "Naruto."

**Yup and if we pull this off I can start to train you in the ways of a god**, said "Geo."

Really you would train me, asked "Naruto."

**Yup, since this parent of yours don't**, said "Geo**." Anyway start by standing still while I give you chakra**. Naruto quickly stood still as dark green chakra leaked out of his body and into Naruto's until he was covered in a dark green sphere. **Good luck young one**.

Outside his mindscape the villagers felt like they did enough damage and were ready to go home when a voice they didn't expect to hear. Where you think you'll going, said "Naruto" as a dark green chakra surrounded him and one tail formed behind him as several small spikes formed in the back. The first ones to act were the ones that were ninja in the mob as they tried to kill the demon, but didn't get far before they went to the ground with a thud as no one saw how Naruto took out five chunnin by himself. Now don't mess with me or you get the same thing.

**Good boy, this is your first time and you already have good control over my chakra**, said "Geo."

Huh, Geo was that you where are you, said "Naruto" in a low whisper.

**I am talking with you by thoughts, so just think of something to say to me and well I can respond or we could just talk, but anyway it looks like the mob has left so you better move before ANBU get here**, said "Geo" as all the mob ran away when they small they saw the only ninja in the group fall.

Naruto nodded his head before disappearing in pure speed that would rival the eight inner gates. Say Geo where should I go, I mean I can't go home and I don't know if I should leave, asked "Naruto."

**Well there is a forest not far from here we could enter their and hide their till this cools down**, said "Geo."

Alright then let's go, said "Naruto" as he jumped over roof tops in a blur before long he stopped at the gates of a large forest and a sign that said "Forest of Death." Hey Geo are sure this is the right place it looks kind a scary, said "Naruto."

**Don't worry Naruto you will be safe thanks to me being in you no animal that is in their will try and get to you**, said "Geo."

Okay, said "Naruto" as he jumped over the large fence before walking into the forest with a worried look, but after a couple of minutes of walking he started to lose the worry for a small amount of bravery. So Geo where are we going?

**Just keep on going and I will explain,** said "Geo."

After about 30 minutes of walking later Naruto found himself staring wide eyed at some kind of large waterfall with trees that were like any regular trees and a stream that came from the waterfall.

Wow, said "Naruto" as he looked at the site before him and calmly walked to the waterfall putting his hand in it feeling the current going down into the rest of the forest.

**Alright Naruto we will stay here for about a day or two and we will try to work on your chakra control**, said "Geo."

Sweet I finally get some training, said "Naruto."

Geo just smiled as Naruto was jumping around about him being trained and new that when the shingagmi put him in this boy he made a wise choice and maybe when he is ready he will let the boy sign the contract that only a god can sign and Kami was the last person to sign it.

**Well that is it for the first chapter in**

**King of the Tailed Beast**

**And hope you review on it **

**But no flames if you all think this is stupid**

**Or what not, but give me good reviews**

**Anyway review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**King of the Tailed Beasts**

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter**

**In this new chapter**

**And hope you liking the story so**

**Just read.**

**Chapter 2: Family No More**

**7 years later**

It was a bright day in the village hidden in the leaves as the people woke up to the sound of the forest around their village. One of its people was in a huge forest resting on a piece of rock that was in the middle of a stream with the sound of the waterfall supplying the waterfall. The person on the rock was a boy no older than 12 was sitting on the rock in nothing, but a pair of black shorts and no shirt showing people his well-developed body for someone his age. He had four tattoos of some kind that were dark green and the size of an apple that was of a spiral like the Uzamaki. He had blonde hair with clear sky blue eyes that went well with his three whicker marks on each of his cheeks. This boy's name was Naruto and he has been training in this very spot in the "Forest of Death" for nearly 7 years with his two teachers Geo also known as "Godzilla" and the nine tailed beast the kyubia who Naruto met three years after his training with Geo and unlike with Geo he wasn't so nice to him or Geo. After a while kyubia started to warm up to the Naruto where soon he was starting to get trained by kyubia who said he would not have a weak container, but after that and a little training kyubia finally trusted him to tell him his name was Kurama. It was two years later that Geo was able to control the seal so that Naruto was able to open the seal. When the time came and with the help of Geo, Kurama was able to restore most of its chakra and when that time came he faced Kurama, which was a tough battle without Geo's chakra, but with the years of training in his own skills he was able to not only beat the kyubia, but also took half of its chakra which he soon mastered thanks to both of their help in less than 3 months. And not long after that Geo thought he was ready to sign the contract of the gods and when he was told he had to be approved by the boss Geo told him he was the boss summon and for being a good kid he was allowed to summon creatures that are as powerful as the gods. Naruto was also trained to become the new sage of the gods where it would take many years, but Naruto surprised Geo by finishing the training in about a week. But he would need to be still in order to enter sage mode, but that to the four tattoos, with two on each of his side holding their own sage chakra so that he would not need to gather it and be open for an attack. Naruto was also able to master his fathers and mothers jutsus which only took him about 5 months along with perfecting the Rasengan in all four of his affinities which were fire, lightning, water, and wind.

His affinity training would of took him almost 5 years had it not been for the shadow clone technique he had learned while he was 7 and looking through his dads studies. It still took him 4 months before he was done with his affinities he started to learn all of the element jutsus that Geo and Kurama knew. It took him about 6 moths even with the help of shadow clones. But in the end Naruto was able to be the best sage ninja that Geo and Kurama imagine. Right now if he were to test himself he would probably be able to take on all five kages and if maybe he could win, but even without Geo's or Kurama's chakra, even sage mode he would still be a tough opponent to beat even for a jounin.

While his training was doing great things at home were not. He was still being ignored even by his own twin sisters and every time he would come home he would be attacked by villagers (who he would escape from easily) or locked out, which meant that he would be sleeping in the forest where he now called home. He tried one more time for training, but still got nothing and worst of all he was revoked of his clan heir status as his two sisters Naruko and Mito got the clan heirs. Naruko being the Namikaze heir and Mito being the Uzamaki heir. Ever since then he had been getting farther away from his family and start to hate them, but not hate them enough that he would want them dead, but just hate them. Geo and Kurama even agreed to that idea.

Now Naruto just sits on the rock drawing in sage chakra for his tattoos that store the extra sage chakra. Naruto just finished the academy for today and will be happy tomorrow when the graduation exams begin tomorrow and that he will finally get out of that school that only teaches the basics and not the real ninja stuff that you need to survive in school. Even though the teachings are junk, most of the kids in the class that are clan heirs are pretty good, but they will die quickly if they aren't trained properly.

Naruto opens his eyes which are a golden color and there are dark green pigmies surrounding his eyes. He gets up from his spot and looks up and the dark skies. Its night already, thought "Naruto."

**Yup, so you better get home so no one gets suspicious, said "Geo."**

Alright, said "Naruto" with a dull voice as he starts walking down the path that lend out of the forest of death. When he walked out he started to walk through the streets of Konoha as he was getting glares from the villagers, but just ignored them like he always does since he really didn't care anymore. It took him a couple of minutes, but he was able to arrive at his house to see decorations on it. So it's my birthday hm, probably forgot to get their son something, thought "Naruto."

**Namikaze House**

Inside the Namikaze house hold Kushina and her two daughters were setting up the decorations for the three children of the fourth hokage and the red death. Over the years Kushina started to realize how much she was avoiding Naruto along with the rest of the family and when she told Minato he also felt bad for he ignored training him along with her as he would ask, but that was about 4 years ago and ever since then Naruto has been getting farther and farther away from the family never being seen in the house more than twice. Kushina promised herself that she would make sure that he becomes part of the family and her husband and children also agreed with her saying that they felt it was their fault and that they would try and bond more with their son/brother.

Now as Kushina is finishing with putting the last of the decorations up she felt a presence behind her and as she turned around she came face to face with her husband and the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze.

Hello Hun, hard day, said "Kushina" as she gave her husband a kiss.

Yeah, but after today we will make sure Naruto is part of the family and that he is properly trained, I am sure that he will forgive us, said "Minato" as she gave her wife a reassuring smile.

Kushina just smiled as her two daughters entered the room. Mom we are finished with the decorations, said "Mito."

Good job girls, now let's get dinner set up so we can tell your brother, said "Kushina."

Both girls smiled knowing that they were finally going to get their brother back, because ever since they realized what they were doing they both felt bad and tried to bond with their brother, but every time they did they would be stopped by their fan club or he would just disappear after class. So they wanted to make sure he was part of the family.

By the time dinner came around everyone except Naruto was at the table waiting patiently for the last of their family. As if on cue the front of the door opened and Naruto walked into the dining room and to his surprise his family was waiting for him. What the, it looks like they are waiting for me, thought "Naruto."

**They probably realized what they did and are trying to make it up to you, said "Geo."**

**Wow and it only took them 7 years to realize this, pathetic, said "Kurama." **

Naruto just glared at the people he had to be related to, but didn't say anything as he just sat down with the others and started to eat his food fast so that he wouldn't have to be around with his family. As he ate his food his father thought this would be a good time to tell his son.

Naruto I got some good news. Naruto just kept on eating, but still listened to what his father had to say. Starting tomorrow we can start your training in the Uzamaki and Namikaze style, said "Minato" hoping his son would be jumping up and down, but was surprised to see his son looking at him with an emotionless face. Kushina and her daughters were also surprised when Naruto didn't look happy about being trained.

Naruto-Nissan isn't you happy that you are going to be trained, said "Naruko."

No, in fact I don't even know if you guys are just trying to forgive me for not being there for me or that your just trying to get my hopes up about being trained before being crushed, said "Naruto" as he put his plate in the sink, before walking up to his room.

Kushina along with Naruko were crying out for what Naruto said, while both Mito and Minato were down at their food with a sad expression on thinking how bad of a brother/father they have been. After dinner everyone went to their rooms to get ready for tomorrows party. While a certain blonde child snuck out of his room and headed towards his other home in the forest of death.

**Next Day**

The party that everyone in the Namikaze household was celebrating was going great as many guest arrived from many different clans like the Hyguua, Uchiha, Nara, etc. Naruko and Mito were having fun with their friends while the adults were talking with one another until it came time for cake and birthday presents then that is when everyone gathered around to give presents to both Mito and Naruko. Both of the girls were thankful for the gifts and they were even more thankful when both Jiriaya and Tusnade both allowed them to sign the toad and slug contracts which made both of them proud. It wasn't until they had signed them that Naruko asked if her brother could sign it and almost everyone who heard her were sadden as they did not get anything for the only son, but would get him something later on. Jiriaya agreed that he could sign the contract and asked where he was, but no one knew where he was not even Minato or Kushina. It wasn't until a girl named Hinata Hyguua one of the heirs to the clan said that she saw him in his room sleeping.

Jiriaya, Minato, and his family walked up the stairs to Naruto's room where they went inside only to comfort nothing, but a plain room with a bed that looked like it hadn't been touched in days. Minato is the first one to break out of his shock as he calls in the ANBU that were at the party to get search parties and find Naruto. As soon as that is done everyone leaves the party to go home and find out what has happen to the son of the fourth. Minato and Kushina quickly got into their shinobi gear wanting to try and find their son, while Mito and Naruko stay at home and wait for their brother to come home.

As ninja were wondering the streets trying to find the missing Namikaze an ANBU with a dog mask was following a trail that his summon dog had found with his team of ANBU and as the scent got stronger they stopped at an area they hoped Naruto wasn't in, the "Forest of Death." The ANBU team quickly called in where they think they have located Naruto and in no time flat Minato and Kushina along with two teams of ANBU arrived.

Minato- sensei we have located Naruto's scent into the forest of death, said the dog masked ANBU.

WHAT! Yelled "Kushina" as she was about to run into the forest and kill anything h=in her path to find her son.

Kushina wait you can't just go in there, we have to think of something before ewe barge into a forest that could kill you, said "Minato."

And we are going to leave our son in there to die, said "Kushina" as she got loose form Minato's grip before jumping into the forest.

Damn, Bear go get Anko, if anyone knows this forest it's her, the rest of you follow me, said "Minato" as he and the rest of the ANBU went to do their separate jobs.

It didn't take long before they caught up with Kushina who was looking at something and when the rest of the group turned to see what she was staring at they had widen eyes of shock as they saw many animals and bugs of all kind beaten and slaughtered with body parts everywhere with no one telling where each part goes. Some of the ANBU were about to throw up, but hold it in.

What the hell happen here, asked one of the ANBU.

I don't know, but we better find Naruto and fast, said "Minato."

They keep on moving as the scent gets stronger till they reach a clearing where once they enter they are relieved to see Naruto sitting on top of a rock meditating and not realizing that they are there, but before they could speak a giant tiger came out of the bushes charging at Naruto and just as Minato and Kushina were about to stop the tiger from hurting their son a dark green chain came from the ground piercing the tiger right through the heart as it fell over dead. The next minute three more tigers came out, but they didn't get close to Naruto as three more chains of chakra came out of the ground wrapping all three of the tigers up and as they tried to get free they were silenced by a sword chopping all three tigers heads off. Naruto still had his eyes closed, but you could see a faint pigmy of dark green circling around the eyes, but disappeared afterwards as Naruto opened his eyes to give the ninja that interrupted his training a hard glare as he put his dark green sword back in its sheath.

Can I help any of you, asked "Naruto?"

Minato was the first one to get out of his shock as he looked at his son. Naruto we worried about you when we didn't find you in your room. Naruto looked at him with a boring gaze.

So you finally notice that I am gone, wow it took you five years to realize that I live and train here now, wow what a great father you are you couldn't even tell that one of your sons is missing, said "Naruto" in a sarcastic voice.

Minato and Kushina were shocked at their son's outburst, but couldn't say anything as he continued to talk. Oh and don't forget all the neglect you caused me, just because my sisters had the kyubia's chakra doesn't mean you had to forget about me, but no you thought if you put more affection in them then they would be strong, well guess what they will never be strong ninjas for without the soul of the kyubia they will lose control of the chakra or if lucky the chakra will disappear leaving them without something that makes them precious to you, said "Naruto."

This shocked everyone there, but no one more then Minato and Kushina as they felt horrible that they ignored their son for their daughters who they thought could control a power that they can't and probably won't control or lose. Kushina was the first one to speak. Listen Naruto I know what we did was wrong, but we did not know and-, but wasn't able to finish as Naruto interrupted her.

I don't care what you say; I just want you all to leave, before I show how wrong of a mistake you made, said "Naruto."

Naruto, please we are sorry, we don't want to lose you, said "Minato."

Well sorry "Minato" but you lost your son long ago for I am no longer family with either you or anyone else and if you want to drag me out then you will have to force me, said "Naruto" getting into a fighting stance.

Naruto we don't want to fight you, said "Kushina" who was going to say more, but was interrupted by a hand to her shoulder.

Kushina-chan if we want to bring Naruto back we are gonna have to use force, but we will make sure he is not hurt badly, said "Minato."

Kushina looked down with tears in her eyes thinking that fighting her son was wrong, but he wasn't giving much of a choice. Alright, but don't hurt him too much, said "Kushina."

Minato just nodded as he told the three teams of ANBU to take Naruto down, but not hurt him badly. All the ANBU gave a nod before five of them rushed the blond only for them to get a few feet before Naruto appeared in front of them giving each of them a punched to the stomach that sent them flying into the tress knocking them out. The rest of the ANBU were shocked at Naruto's power, but quickly got out of it as they were dodging kunias being thrown at them. Two ANBU go through a couple of hands signs before each of them blow out a small fire ball. But they did little as Naruto held up one hand sign as he blew out a jet stream of water that hit the fire ball creating a thick mist as Naruto looks around for any sound until he heard the sound of rock moving and then he looked up when a giant dome of rock fell on top of him and before he could react lightning was surging through the dome of rock and after a couple of minutes the lightning stopped as the steam blew away revealing the landscape being decimated.

Got him, said the dog mask ANBU as he tried to catch his breath, but that was short lived as a sudden burst of chakra got everyone to look at the dome as it was blown to pieces by a golden claw and connected to that claw was Naruto in a golden chakra (think of it like in the show when he tames the kyubia's chakra). Everyone was shocked to see Naruto in some kind of golden cloak as he was radiating power that was making both Kushina and Minato shake as well as most of Konoha as most of the people felt the power and were remembering about the kyubia incident 12 years ago, while most ninja were heading towards the source.

This is what happens when you master something that takes years to master, but for me it only took months to master it and just so you know kyubia isn't that bad of a guy when you are nice and understand what he has felt, said "Naruto" as he walked out of the ruble.

Minato and Kushina tensed up as all the ANBU appeared beside them some of them supporting other ANBU that got injured.

I will give you one chance to leave or I will force you out, said "Naruto" in a dark tone as he radiated killing intent.

Naruto please whatever we did we can make it up, but please we can make it up to you if you give us a chance, said "Kushina" with hope and tears that her son would come home.

Sorry Kushina-sama, but I gave you that chance a long time ago and when you failed to notice me I lost all hope and trained till I felt I was good enough, said "Naruto."

Kushina was crying her eyes out as she leaned on Minato who had a frown on his face, but was on the verge of crying as he saw his only son glare at him that he felt like he just lost a piece of himself. Naruto please you don't have to do this, said "Minato" trying to reason with his son.

There is nothing that you could offer me and if you don't leave in the next 10 seconds then you will have a painful beating when you leave this forest, said "Naruto" with a fierce glare.

Minato looked at his son with sad eyes before giving his ANBU a signal to retreat and as they disappeared he looked at his son and thought of all the mistakes he made before disappearing in a yellow flash. Naruto just sighed as the cloak faded and he was back in his normal clothing as he sat down on the hard ground.

**You think that was right of you to show them your kyubia cloak**, asked "Kurama."

No, it is all a part of the plan and besides I didn't show them my other two cloaks and you know that some of the council will want me to put as a weapon and even if the hokage doesn't allow it then some of them will go behind his back, said "Naruto."

**He is right, but don't worry whatever they throw at us we will be ready and then they will regret messing with a god**, said "Geo" as both Naruto and Kurama smiled at that thought before he got up and walked over to his house.

**Okay well that is it for my **

**Second chapter and hope you like**

**It and hope for great reviews**

**And not flames, because I swear**

**To F##king god I will hunt you down**

**And make you read the rest of my stories**

**While I shove crap down your throat.**

**HA!**

**Just kidding anyway just no flame and**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to the next **

**Chapter in "King of the Tailed Beasts"**

**I hope you are liking my story and**

**Hope you keep on reading and**

**Review.**

**Chapter 3: Becoming of a ninja**

It had been almost a year ever since Naruto moved into the forest of death and could only be seen by those who go in the forest which was not many, but there was one person who went in the forest a lot and become a friend of Naruto as the person he befriended was none other than Anko Mistrahis, konoha's snake mistress. She found Naruto training in the middle of the forest killing most of the animals and it took every fiber in Anko's body not to ride Naruto, because to her and if anyone else saw they would see he perfect muscles and body. Anko befriended him and it took a while, but after some secrets they both shared they became best friends with Anko telling him how the village was doing and how she would tell the hokage how his son was doing so he wouldn't try and see for himself, while Naruto helped her the curse seal trying to figure out how to get rid of it, but after a while he and Geo along with some of Kurama's chakra were able to remove it and restore Anko's chakra without any damage and she repaid him with a bone crunching hug that he blushed from, because he was near her chest.

While Naruto's life was going fine the fourth hokages life was chaos as the council was screaming about killing the boy, because the kyubia was influencing him, but after some persuading from his wife they were told that he was not controlled and that it was there fault for not looking out for their son. After he told them of how he was treated badly by his family he almost killed all of the civilian council when one of them said that their hokage treats the demon like trash which caused him to boil in anger before having the man killed. After that was over Danzo suggested that they get him back so that he could be used as a weapon, but was shot down. Ever since then many of the civilian council have tried to ask for the boy to be killed or put a seal on him, but they were all shot down.

Minato and his family had tried to visit Naruto, but every time they did animals would block their path with notes on them telling them to leave. After which the only times he knew Naruto came out of the forest was when he went to the academy and even then he or his daughters would hardly see him, but he knew that he was at medium level which would mean that he was trying, but at the same time not. Minato looked over all the paper work as he was staring down at the names of this year's graduation class and saw his son, he knew his son would probably hate this, but it was the only way. As he signed the last of the papers he got up from his chair before disappearing in a yellow flash.

**Forest of Death**

It had been a long year for one Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze or as he has now named himself, Naruto G. He took the last name of Geo as he didn't want to be named after the name of his neglected family. Naruto was sitting on top of a huge pointed rock with only a pair of black shorts on as his eyes had an outline of green and his skin was turning from his white skin to a green as spikes were coming out of his back.

**So Naruto what is the plan today, I mean you do become a ninja today and you are going to get assigned a team**, said "Geo."

I know, but I can live with it till the next chunnin exams, besides it's not like whoever I team up with I will be friends with only teammates who I will protect since I need to pass the chunnin exams and show my skill, said "Naruto."

"**You know kit I still don't know why you didn't just leave the day of your birthday it would have been much simpler to not ever see them again**," said Kyuubia as it was laying in the hills of Naruto's mindscape.

"Because it would be to much work just to live out as a rouge ninja and besides you know that he will probably take the chance and attack us and as much as I would love to kill him, I can't, because he would have someone to back him up and I have to deal with his help before going to kill him," said Naruto as he rose off the rock before jumping off it and landing on the stream of water.

Naruto walked along the path that led out of the forest as he had already grabbed his stuff that he stored in a storage scroll he had in that was in the bag he was carrying. Once he reached the fence he jumped over it before walking along the path that led to the academy where most people would see Naruto or at the ramen stand (forgot the name). After a couple of minutes of walking Naruto turned a corner where he stopped and turned around only to see nothing.

"You can come out now I know your there," he said as he was able to sense the person behind him for a while now.

After a while a girl almost the same height as Naruto walked out behind a pole as her blue lavender hair shone brightly in the night sky.

"Hinata what are you doing following me around", he asked with a questioning look. Hinata didn't respond as she was blushing a little and looking down at the ground until after a minute or two she decided to speak.

"I-I was just –", but before she could say anything else Naruto put a finger to her lips which made her stop talking and blush like a big red tomato.

"Hinata I know why you were following me and all you had to do was ask", he then kissed her on the lips as Hinata had wide eyes and her face was as bright as Kushina's hair, but after a while she started to kiss back as the two of them kept on kissing for about five minutes before they each separated to gather their breath. "Hinata I knew you loved me when you saw me and I loved you when you saw me, but to be true with you I was waiting for you to wait and tell me, but since we have teams now and we might die on missions then I guess I better tell you before you die", said Naruto as he gave her a big smile.

Hinata smiled back as she felt like her life was complete and that she could start to grow confident. "Thank you Naruto-kun and I hope you don't die early to", said Hinata as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

After the kiss Naruto looked at Hinata in the eye with a serious face. "Hinata I need you to do me a favor okay", asked Naruto as all she say was okay were he continued with what he was going to say. "I am going to give you memories and goals I have sent myself for the future so that I can know if you trust me and I trust you, also if it works I will help you train better so that you could become someone who is great and can protect their loved ones, okay", all he got was a nod as he gave her a warm smile before putting his hand on top of his head as his hand glowed white for a couple of seconds before it disappeared and Hinata had wide eyes for a split second before going back to normal and giving Naruto a big hug as she cried into his shoulder.

"Oh Naruto-kun I never knew you had that bad of a child hood and if there is anything I could do to help you achieve your goal I will do it", said Hinata as she gave a kind smile that Naruto knew wasn't fake as he also shook his head.

"Okay, but first like I promised I will give you power that will help you see your true potential, but not right here maybe tomorrow after whatever training we have since we do finish the academy today and probably get assigned teams", said Naruto.

" Okay, but what about the other plan of having multiple wives since you do have a beast that has a blood line that can be passed down from him, I mean I won't stop you since I will agree with this decision and as most say the more the merrier" ,said Hinata with a perverted grin that made Naruto smile.

"Alright then, but lets get going and make sure no one finds out unless I say or they are part of our harem" , said Naruto. Hinata nodded as both of them walked in separate directions to the academy. After a while Naruto finally made it to the academy just as the bell rang and all the students that were outside started to walk inside and he followed suit were he reached a room where kids from civilians to clan heads were sitting or up and talking with other kids. Naruto walked up the stairs and sat down in one of the corners laying his head down on the desk and closing his eyes and waiting for the teacher to show up, but the moment he closed his eyes the sounds of two girls one with blonde hair and the other with pink came into the room yelling and fighting with each other (If you could call it that). Naruto just sighed as these two were the most annoying girls in the class room that made you want to kill yourself for even standing to hear them.

"**Those two are the reasons humans are pathetic and make me hate them"**, said Kyuubia with a low growl.

"**For once Kyuubia I agree with you I mean they are supposed to be ninja and they act like weak fan girls for someone who thinks he is god and counting that he is emo is also an option"**, said Geo as he and Kyuubia were watching the two girls fight over who got in first so they could sit next to their _"Sauske-kun"._

'Well you know girls and love just one of the reasons they are going to die young when they become ninja", Naruto said as he looked at the two girls who were stilling yelling at each other.

After a while the teacher Iruka walked in and quieted down the class as he then started going on about he speech of how proud he was of them, which Naruto just ignored until he started calling out teams in which case Naruto just ignored most of them till he got to his team, but he probably knew which team he was in.

"Team 7 will be Sauske Uchiha, Sakura Haruno (Insert girly scream) and Sai. Team 8 will be Kiba Inazuka, Shino Aburme, and Hinata Hyguua. Team 9 is still active so Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Achimcki, and Ino Yamaka", Iruka was about to continue, but was interrupted by Ino who complained about being with lazy and fatty, but was Iruka told her it was team match so each person could help the other and after that he continued with the last team. Team 11 will be Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze, Naruko Uzamaki Namikaze, and Mito Uzamaki Namikaze. All teams will wait here after lunch for your sensei's to pick you up.

After lunch everyone was in the classroom talking with friends or with teammates to get to know them better until the door to the room opened and in came a couple of jounin sensei's that took their teams. Team 8 got the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha as a sensei. Team 10 got the third hokages son Asuma Sarutobi as their sensei. As both of those teams left the only teams left were team 7 and 11 who were wondering who their sensei was and where were they. As if on que the door to the class opened and a man with sliver defining hair wearing the normal jounin uniform and a mask that covered the lower part of his face and with his leaf headband covering his right eye. After he was thrown onto the ground a women with the normal jounin attire, red hair that is tied in a ponytail this women's name is Kushina Uzamaki Namikaze.

"Kakashi how many times do I have to tell you to always not be late to any of your genin teams", said Kushina as she was about to hit Kakashi over the head.

"Sorry Kushina-senpai it won't happen again", said Kakashi with a scared look. As he then turned to the rest of the occupants. Alright team 7 and 11 we are your jounin sensei's for today and for the test tomorrow so you all better be ready.

"Wait Kakashi-sensei what do you mean by true test we already took the test", said a slightly confused Sakura.

"Well that was a test to get rid of the wanabies", said Kushina.

"Yup and out of all the 11 teams only a few will survive which means you have a 67% percent chance of failing", said Kakashi.

Sounds good enough to me", said Naruto who was just staring at the ceiling.

"Alright then both teams meet us on the roof in 5 minutes", said Kushina as she and Kakashi left by shinshun. Sauske, Sakura, and Sai were walking to the roof, while Mito and Naruko were about to ask their brother if he wanted to walk with them, but when they turned around to see that he was gone leaving them sighing knowing they lost their chance to spend time with their brother.

As both teams walked onto the room they saw Kushina holding a book and Kakashi on his knees begging for Kushina to give it back, but she wasn't having none of that. Mito and Naruko were laughing at the scene while the rest of team 7 except for Sai who just had a blank expression just looked at the scene like it was the most pathetic thing in the world. Finally after five minutes of begging Kushina gave Kakashi his book back, but warned him not to take it out in front of the kids. The both adults then turned their attention to the teams, but Kushina had a confused look in her eye.

"Where is Naruto", she asked, but got the others didn't have time to respond as Naruto suddenly appeared before them.

"I didn't even sense him", was the thought of both jounins.

"Well since you all are here let's get to know each other tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams", said Kakashi.

"Sensei can you tell us about you first since we don't know anything about you", asked Sakura.

"Okay then my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are, well I have many and I have many dislikes. My hobbies I don't know and my dream, well that I won't tell you", he said with a perverted giggle.

Kushina just sighed at Kakashi's introduction. "Well my name is Kushina Uzamaki Namikaze my likes are ramen, pranking, training, and my family (which got Naruto to scoff). My dislikes are perverts, traitors, and anyone who makes fun of my hair. My hobbies are spending time with my family (again Naruto just scoffs), pranking, and gardening. My dream, looks at Naruto then says, is to bring my family back together" which brought confusion from team 7 minus Sai who just didn't show any emotion, but the two Uzamaki Namikaze kids knew what she meant. "Alright your turn Mito."

"Alright my name is Mito Uzamaki Namikaze; my likes are ramen, training, and my family. My dislikes are bullies, traitors, and perverts. My hobbies are gardening and training. My dream is the same as moms, to bring our family back together" she said with a big grin which got the same results as when Kushina said her dream as she smiled before looking at her next daughter.

"My name is Naruko Uzamaki Namikaze, my likes are training and my family, my dislikes are anyone who is a threat to my family and perverts. My hobbies are drawing and spending time with my family and my dream is the same as my mother and sister", which got her big smiles from said people.

Naruto just ignored them as he didn't care and ignored the other three as he knew enough about Sauske and Sakura that one was an avenger and the other was an obsessed fan girl that would get killed later on. He really didn't need to know a lot about Sai since he knew he was one of Danzo's root agents sent to spy and he really didn't care since he could handle it easily. He didn't pay attention even when he was called on just say that his name was Naruto and they did not need to know anything else which bothered both his sisters and mother, but they knew they would not give up.

"All right now that introduction are done I want both teams to meet me and Kakashi at training ground 7 for the test", said Kushina as Kakashi gave a wave before disappearing while Sauske walked away with Sakura following him like a lap dog. Leaving the Uzamaki Namikaze family, but before anyone could say anything Naruto raised a hand to stop them.

"Listen I know the hokage did all of this and I will just be neutral with all of you since we are a team and nothing more okay", said Naruto as he then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The mother and sisters just looked sad that they could not talk with Naruto longer, but knew he was right for being mad at them and couldn't denied that it was not their fault, but knew it was. The three then walked home as they already knew that Naruto was heading towards his new home the forest of death, but hoped they could bond with him if they past the test tomorrow.

**Next Day **

The next day at training ground 7 stood both Mito and Naruko along with Sauske, Sakura, and Sai who were waiting for their sensei's for at least thirty minutes, but didn't have to wait long until they appeared in shinshuns to see all their students except for one.

"Where is Naruto at", asked Kushina.

"I am up here", said a voice as everyone looked up to see Naruto sitting on a tree reading a book of wind jutsus.

"I didn't even sense him", was the thought of both jounins minds." Well now that you are all here the test will begin", Said Kakashi as he took out five bells giving two to Kushina as he tired the other three to his belt. "Now you six have to get a bell from either me or Kushina, but since there is only five only five of you will pass and the one who didn't get the bell will be sent back to the academy", he then gave a eye smile seeing their shocked faces.

Now you have until noon to get one bell from either of us", said Kushina as Kakashi set up a timer before she yelled "GO" and as soon as she said that they all disappeared with both Kushina and Kakashi smiling as they both went separate ways so that they could each test out their own students or each other's students.

As they went their separate ways they didn't notice a pair of golden yellow eyes watching them from a tree line before they closed and the person disappeared back into the shadows of the trees and appearing a not to far away from where everyone was hiding as Naruto just sat down on the tree he was hiding on as he started to gather natural chakra and talking with his two tenants while he just sits back and watches his siblings and team 7 try to and fail in getting the bells and even if they somehow got it they would still fail unless they knew the true meaning of the test was teamwork.

"So who do you think will bite the dust first", asked Naruto as he was an open field with Geo leaning against a rock with Kurama sitting on top of the rock.

"I'm going with the Uchiha, he will let his attitude get the best of him and try to prove himself by fighting and trying to defeat jounin thinking he will win, because he is an Uchiha", said Kurama.

"I think I'll go with your sister Mito since she looks like someone who will head straight to her death", said Geo as he looked at Naruto with his golden eyes. "Who do you think Naruto", he asked as he saw Naruto lay down on the grass in front of them looking at the blue sky.

"I don't know maybe one of my sisters or that Haruno since they will try and get a bell or they will be tested on by one of them", said Naruto as he looked at the clear blue sky without a care in the world.

They were liked that for a couple of minutes, before they felt the use of chakra making Naruto open his eyes as he used his natural chakra to see where that chakra source came from and after jumping through the trees for 3 minutes he came to the sight of Mito and Naruko along with Sai fighting with Kakashi and thanks to his sage chakra he could sense Kushina watching them along with Sauske and Sakura. He decided to watch the fight till he could find an opening and as he watched he could tell Kakashi was holding back, but even though he was holding back he was still having trouble dodging from Sai's ink jutsus and trying to fight both Mito and Naruko who were fighting like a team. But after a while the both of them got kicked back to a worn down Sai with any chakra left.

As Kakashi was about to say something his shinobi senses kicked in as he jumped away from his spot just as three kunai hit the spot he was at. As he looked at the person who throw it he saw Naruto jump down and grab all of his kunai, before bringing out another witch was different as it was three ponged. Kakashi recognized the kunai as his sensei's kunai when he uses his **Flying Rajin** jutsu, but he thought Naruto was just using it for show until he thrown it at a fast pace missing Kakashi, but just a hair until Naruto appeared in front of him in a yellow flash as he got punched in the stomach blowing the wind out of him and just when he thought it was over he got punched in the face then the stomach again until Naruto gave him a uppercut that sent him flying up. Kakashi was dazed and couldn't move as he was in too much pain, but before he could even blink Naruto appeared in front of him in midair with his leg up ready to deliver a falling axe kick, but before Naruto could connect a blast of water was shot at him as he was blown away from Kakashi who landed on the ground with a grunt, while Naruto crashed into a tree. He got up to see Kushina standing beside a badly hurt Kakashi who was using her as support to stand up.

"Naruto I think that is enough this is supposed to be a test", said Kushina who was ready for anything her son would do, but had wide eyes when Naruto appeared before her with a kunai to her throat and before she knew it the bells on her belt were gone as Naruto made a clone that took the other bells from Kakashi before bringing the kunai back into his pouch.

"Looks like I pass", said Naruto with a grin as he hold up all five bells.

"Good job Naruto it looks like you pass, but it seems you have some extra bells are you going to share with the others or are you going to keep them for yourself", asked a hurt Kakashi.

Naruto looked at the bells and the rest of the his team along with team 7. He then did something no one expects as he threw three bells each to team 7 along with his team. "To be honest this test was to easy as Sai was the only one on his team to get the true meaning of the test or either Naruko or Mito told him since he seems like the only person who would listen and as for giving the two bells to Sauske and Sakura I just felt bad for both of them so their do we pass or do we need to show more team work", asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto you explained it well and even though you took pity on both Sauske and Sakura you still gave them the bells even one of them didn't do much, but to answer your question on whether I should pass or fail you I think you should know that both teams …PASS!", said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Both teams cheered or smiled at passing their teams. Now both teams will work separate from now on and won't work together unless we decide you guys need to work with other teams, so that means you will work with other teams like 8 and 10. Now team 11 will meet me in training ground 11 while team 7 will meet at the bridge to training ground 7. Now that is all, I will take Kakashi to the hospital", and with that Kushina disappeared in a shinshun. While Sauske walked back to his house with Sakura following him, Naruko and Mito walking back to their house with Naruto disappearing in a swirl of wind.

**That is the end of chapter 3 and so**

**Sorry for not writing sooner, but I had school**

**And then my computer broke meaning I had**

**To write it all over again then I got a virus**

**But everything is cool and I will ad another**

**Chapter soon if not then I am busy, but**

**Until then just Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello People and welcome to my next chapter of**_

_**KING OF THE TAILED BEASTS**_

_**I like all the reviews **_

_**Not**_

_**But thanks for the writing suggesting its**_

_**Just that I am not that good I just like writing them, but thanks**_

_**And here is my gift back to you the next chapter so**_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_

**Chapter 4: Rise of Wave Part 1**

It was a bright and sunny day as the village hidden in the leaves was busy with business as people were walking down the streets looking though the many stores. There was one group of people in Konoha that were walking down the path to the hokage tower as one of the people in the group was carrying a big furry cat that was snuggling in the blonde boys hand.

"Naruto what is your secret in taming animals as Tora is a crazy cat that many people hate getting as a mission", asked Naruko as she, her sister and her mom had some scratches form holding or trying to hold the cat, while Naruto had little to no scratches on his face.

"I don't know animals just seem to love me", said Naruto as they walked into the Hokage tower to see Minato and Iruka sitting and going over mission with team 7 there.

"Hello Minato-kun we are done with our mission", said Kushina as her team stepped forward with Naruto still holding the cat.

"Already, but your mission was Tora and that cat is hard to catch even for some of our jounin", said Iruka who had trouble catching Tora when he was a genin.

"Well animals seem to like me', was all Naruto seemed to say as he put Tora in a kennel.

"Alright then team 11 that is another mission done your next mission is to clean up and help around the Inazuka kennels", said Minato as he went to grab his the folder for the D rank mission, but a sudden shout from Naruko saying "NO" caused him to look at her already knowing what she wants.

"Come on dad we have been doing these dumb D rank missions for nearly five weeks can we please get a better mission than some clean up duty", she said with a the sad puppy dog eyes that made Minato sigh as he knew that he couldn't say no to his daughters puppy dog eye jutsu.

"Alright, but we should wait till another team is done with your mission so I can see if you guys can work better with other teams and it helps improve your teamwork in your team as well", said Minato as just as he finished speaking the door to the room opened and in came the team of Kakashi Hatake team 7.

"Hello Hokage-sama team 7 reporting from cleaning of garden", he said with his usual care free attitude.

"Good Kakashi and since your team is here you will be doing a C rank mission with team 11 to improve both teams teamwork, that is if you approve of them going on this mission", said the Fourth Hokage.

Kakashi just closed his one good eye thinking in thought before giving an eye smile to his former sensei. Yes, I think my team could do with a better mission and some more teamwork, said "Kakashi" as Sauske gave a small smirk at getting a better mission, Sakura being a little excited not sure if she they were ready, while Sai just had a blank face.

Alright then Iruka bring in the client, said "Minato" as Iruka gave a nod before walking to the other room and came back with another man who was wearing a light brown ragged shirt and ragged dark brown shorts along with a straw hat. He also reeked of alcohol if the bottle of sake was any indication.

This here is Tazuna and you eight will escort him to wave where you will stay and protect him from bandits till he finishes the bridge he is building that will help with better trade, said "Minato."

These are the ninja that are supposed to protect me, I asked for real ninja not little shrimps, but the blond one looks like he is the only one that is professional, said "Tazuna" who took a sip of his sake.

Naruto gave a small smile at being praised, while the others were glaring at the drunken bridge builder for not being praised or just, because he was drunk. Now, now Tazuna-sama, but these two teams are the best of Konoha with one being my two daughter and son, while the other is also supportive, said "Minato" as he saw the smiles of his daughters and team 7, but not his son as he had a blank look on his face.

Alright kids meet us at the south gate in two hours, get supplies that will last for about a week or two, said "Kushina" as her children and team 7 gave a "Hai" as they walked out of the tower while Naruto disappeared in a lightning shinshun. As Tazuna and Kakashi walked out or shinshun out of the tower Kushina turned to her husband with a sad look in her eyes. You think he will ever forgive me, she asked as she looked at Minato for an answer.

I don't know, but we just have to wait and see, said "Minato" also thinking the same as Kushina about Naruto ever forgiving them, but knew that they would have to wait and see if he would forgive them for all they have done. After that Kushina walked out while Minato went back to checking the mission reports.

**2 Hours Later**

Team 7 and the daughters of the Fourth Hokage were at the south gate waiting for their sensei's, client and other teammate or brother. It didn't take long before Kakashi, Kushina, and Tazuna walked up to the main gate with bags full of survival gear. When they arrived Kushina looked around for the only person that was missing was her son.

Has any of you seen Naruto, asked "Kushina" as she saw all of them give shrugs or shake of their heads saying no.

I'm right here, said "Naruto" as everyone turned their heads to see Naruto sitting on a tree reading a book about wind and fire jutsus as he put the book back into his pouch and jumped off the tree landing besides his sisters as he had nothing on him which confused some of the group.

Ni-san where is your stuff, asked "Mito."

Naruto didn't answer her as he raised his wrist which had two medium sized tattoos which got surprised looks from Kushina and Kakashi, while confused looks from team 7 and his two sisters. Naruto when did you learn to do seals, asked "Kushina" with a small amount of pride for her son to be doing something her clan was famous for while another part was sad that she wasn't able to teach him.

Kakashi-sensei what are those tattoos on Naruto's wrists, asked a confused "Sakura."

Those are seals used for transporting small or big objects, even if you think it can't it can even if the seal is small and it is nice to have more seal masters as there is not that many in Konoha, said "Kakashi" with an eye smile at seeing his sensei son taking up a difficult art like funijutsu.

Alright everybody we are going to take a triangle formation with team 7 in the front and my team will cover the rear with us from behind, said "Kushina" as the teams nodded their heads getting into positions before walking down the path out of Konoha and out the land of waves.

After about 3 hours of walking down the path that lead to wave, since they had to travel at civilian speed since Tazuna or anyone in wave was a ninja. After a couple of minutes of walking Naruto noticed a two puddles on the side of the road which made Naruto look at Kakashi and Kushina who both gave a small nod then he looked at the others to see they weren't even noticing it or they were busy talking with each other. As they past the puddle two figures came out of it as they both wrapped spiked chains around Kushina and Kakashi who looked stunned before they were ripped to shreds.

KAKSHI-SENSEI! Yelled "Sakura" as she saw her sensei get killed in front of her eyes.

MOM! Yelled both "Naruko" and "Mito" who were crying small tears as they saw their mom die in front of them and their anger was rising for they wanted to kill the person responsible for killing their mom.

The only people not reacting to their death was Sauske, Sai, and Naruto who looked at the masked Kiri ninja who retreated their chains as they looked the six genins three of which were clam, while the other three were either scared or angry if the anger they were releasing was any indication.

Two down, one of the masked Kiri shinobi said.

Six to go, said the other shinobi.

The two Kiri shinobi ran at the bridge builder who looked like their main target, but before they could even get close to the bridge builder Naruto appeared in front of their path as he had a sword with "Geo" on the blade with the handle green with golden coloring. One of the Kiri ninja was going for a quick kill thinking the he would not dodge it, but to his surprise Naruto stopped it with his bare hand then he put a hold on the blade of his gauntlet as he swung him to a tree as he got knocked out by impact. The other Kiri shinobi got angry at Naruto for knocking out his partner he was about to go and slash at Naruto with his spiked gauntlet, but stopped as he felt a pain in his stomach and as he looked down he saw Naruko with her fist in betted in her stomach. Before he could react Mito appeared in front of him and gave him a mighty spinning kick that sent him flying and slamming into the same tree as his brother also getting knocked out.

Naruto walked over to them with rope that he got from one of his storage seals. "You two can come out now, unless you want us to lead this mission by ourselves", he said as he tied both ninjas to the tree. The others looked at Naruto like he was crazy until they heard movement in the bushes and outcome a perfectly fine Kakashi and Kushina who had smiles on their faces.

Kakashi-sensei, how did you, but we saw you get killed, said "Sakura" as she looked at her sensei who she thought for a moment was dead.

No, what you saw was a substation that we used, because we needed to find out who these tow targets were me, Kushina, or the bridge builder. So Tazuna mind explaining yourself, asked "Kakashi" in a voice that promised a painful death if not told the truth.

There is no need for him to tell us, because I got all the information I need, said "Naruto" as everyone turned to him to see one of his hands on one of the Kiri ninja glowing a dark green. Tazuna you had a good reason to lie as his country is poor and it could only pay for a low C rank, because of a business tycoon named Gato who has token control of Wave and has been killing anyone who oppose him along with taxing many people leaving many broke and homeless. And if you don't pay your taxes he sends men over to either kill you or if you have a daughter they take her. After he explained everything everyone had wide eyes some like Naruko and Mito were mad, because of all the things Gato is doing to the people of Wave. While some were being sick of what they did to the women and the others mainly Sauske didn't care.

Well Tazuna is what my son say true, asked "Kushina" who was wondering how her son knew and what that technique he used just now.

Yes, everything he said was true and I am sorry for lying it's just that we are so poor that we only had enough money for a simple C-rank and I felt like you wouldn't help if I told you the truth, said "Tazuna."

Well this mission just got bumped up to a B maybe A- rank mission and I don't think we are ready for this, said "Kakashi."

Kakashi, I think we are ready I mean I know I could handle myself, while Naruko and Mito can take any chunnin separate, but together they could hold their own against an Jounin, while you and Kushina could protect the others or at the very least let them help you, said "Naruto" as he grabbed a scroll from his bag and sealed both of the Mist nins up in it.

Everyone looked at him with a surprised face since what he said was true and Kushina or Kakashi had nothing to counter for what he said. Alright then we will keep on going, but I want all of you to keep your guard up, because next time we might be facing a jounin level ninja, said "Kakashi" with a strict tone as everyone nodded their heads.

What do you want me to do with these two, asked "Naruto" as he waved the scroll that contained the two rogue ninjas.

Well since their sealed in that scroll I'll send one of my ninja hounds to deliver it to Konoha along with a message of what we plan to do, said "Kakashi" as he planned on summoning his hound, but was stopped by Naruto who raised his hand.

"I got this", he said as he went through a couple of hand signs, before saying Summoning Jutsu and in a puff of smoke a fox the size of a five year old boy with four tails and brown fur appeared as it's green eye gaze landed on Naruto. Hello Kito can you deliver this to Konoha and also give this to the Hokage, he said as the fox gave a small grin.

Can do Naruto, said "Kito" as it then wrapped one of its tails around the letter and used its mouth to carry the scroll. It then took off in a blur as Naruto turned around to see the questioning looks of Kakashi and Kushina while the others looked amazed, well one of them looked a little bit jealous. What is their something on my face?

Naruto was that a fox, asked "Kakashi."

Yeah, so what of it's a fox I'm their summonor anyway so what, said "Naruto."

Where did you get that contract, asked "Kushina" as she had an idea who he got it from?

I got from the furball since he trusts me enough and it helps with my other summoning's, said "Naruto."

Naruto were gonna have a long talk when this mission is over in the meantime we should be going, but stay close and watch for anything out of the ordinary, said "Kushina."

Everyone nodded as they all kept on going until something popped in Naruto's head as he suddenly stopped and everyone stopped walking to look at him for anything that was wrong. Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you that the other person with those two is Zabuza Monichmi, said "Naruto" with a sheepish grin. I guess I forgot to tell you ha, ha.

Everyone looked at Naruto with a dead planned expression as Kushina walked up to him and gave him a bonk in the head while yelling BAKA!

4 Hours Later

It had been a while since they fought the Mist ninjas and everyone was keeping an eye out for more threats as Kakashi was actually taking it serious as he wasn't reading his book and was trying to watch for anything out of the ordinary. They meant up with a friend of Tazuna's who would take them across to Wave and as they were getting on they realized they didn't have enough room as Naruto was standing beside the boat.

Don't worry guys I'll just water walk to Wave, said "Naruto" as he approached the edge of the shore and put one foot on it before putting another and started walking on the water as everyone was amazed by his ability, while Kakashi and Kushina already knew they were still surprised that he learnt it all on his own, which made Kushina sad as she could not teach her son.

After their problem was solved they rowed their way to Wave since the engine would attracted to many of Gato's men and that was something they didn't want to happen so they kept their senses up and stayed silent through the whole trip with the only sound being the rowing of the boat or the sounds of Naruto walking on the water. Before long they arrived in Wave and they knew, because of the giant unfinished bridge that they were passing by. They soon reached land and said their thanks to the boatman as they continued their walk to Tazuna's home. After about an hour of walking things seemed to be getting better, but they still kept their guard up. Naruto all of a sudden throws a kunai into some bushes as everyone tenses at Naruto's sudden action. The bushes rustle and out came a white rabbit that jumps in the arms of Naruto who rubs the rabbits back as Naruto stares at the spot where he threw the kunai.

Naruto-Baka, why did-, said "Sakura", but wasn't able to finish her sentence as Naruto put a hand over her mouth.

Sakura would you shut up and listen, this is a winter bunny with white fur that should of turned brown in this kind of wea-, said "Naruto."

GET DOWN! Yelled "Kakashi" who quickly tackled Tazuna and Sakura to the ground while the others crouched to the ground as a giant broad sword came flying over their heads and indented itself into the tree as everyone got up and saw a man with no shirt, baggy cameo pants with a strap that was to hold the giant sword, with a mask like Kakashi's that covered the bottom part of his face and had his Mist headband with a slash mark that showed his status as a missing ninja.

Well no wonder the Demon Brothers failed if they were facing Kakashi of the Sharingan, said the masked man who jumped off the sword and grabbed his sword.

Zabuza Monichmi, Demon of the Mist, A-rank missing ninja, said "Kakashi."

Ah, I am so glad that I am known to someone like you Kakashi, but let's get down to business and hand over the bridge builder and I won't have to kill you all, said "Zabuza" with a bit of killing intent.

Sorry Zabuza, but we aren't going to abandon our client like that, said "Kakashi."

And besides your outnumbered and out matched, said "Kushina" as she grabbed her sword and got into the Uzamaki sword style stance.

Ah, Kushina Uzamaki, also known as the Red Death of Konoha, it is a pleasure to meet another swordsmen and one as fine as you, said "Zabuza."

Why thank you, but flattery won't get you anywhere, said "Kushina."

Hm, looks like I won't be taking the bridge builder the easy way, I guess I will have to try the hard way, said "Zabuza" he then went through a couple of hand signs and said Hidden Mist Jutsu. A thick Mist spread through the area as everyone's vision was cut short as the Mist thickens each second. Eight points, which one should I go for the lungs, heart, kin-, but wasn't able to finish as a great gust of wind blew the Mist away, but the force of the blast also sent Zabuza skidding farther away from the group.

Sorry, Zabuza, but I don't think its fair if we can't see, but you can, said "Naruto" who was in a defense stance with his sword in a reverse grip and his knees bend ready for any movement.

Looks like you brought one of your brats Kushina and he seems to be pretty skilled for a genin, said "Zabuza" who was impressed with Naruto's attitude to the killing intent he was rolling off.

Naruto stand down he is too much for all of you me and Kushina will handle this, said "Kakashi" as he lifted his fore head protector to reveal his other eye which was red with three tome.

Ah, so I get to see the Sharingan this early, said "Zabuza" with a bit of amusement.

Zabuza suddenly charged at the group as Kakashi intercepts his target which was the bridge builder as he drew a kunai to block a swing form his giant broad sword, but soon found out that Zabuza's strength was better thanks to years of experience with the sword as he pushed Kakashi back, but had to dodge a swing from Kushina who didn't stop with her assault as she spun around and went for a swing, but was blocked by his sword as he used his brute strength to push Kushina back. He then went through a couple of hand signs before calling out the name of his jutsu.

Water style: Water wave jutsu, Yelled "Zabuza" as he expelled large amounts of water that quickly made its way towards the two teams.

Earth style: Earth Wall, said "Kakashi" as he raised a wall of earth to stop the wave, but it easily broke through it as Naruto grabbed Tazuna and Sakura before Shinshun to high ground as the water made a lake that Zabuza was on as he now had a wide range of water jutsus.

Well looks like things are in my favor, said "Zabuza" as he was about to go through another set of hand signs when his instincts told him to jump and as he did a sword came flying out from where he once stood as Kushina jumped atop the water as she was glaring at Zabuza, but before she could move another Zabuza appeared behind her and kicked her to where the other Zabuza was as he did a couple of hand signs, before saying. Water style: Water Prison Jutsu. Water started to form around Kushina until she was trapped in a sphere of water.

Damn, it looks like I have been getting rusty, thought "Kushina" as she tried to find a way to escape, but soon found none.

Kushina-sama/Mom! Yelled Kakashi and the Uzamaki-Namikaze sisters. Kakashi quickly went in to face Zabuza's water clone and as he engaged the clone, he didn't see another clone come up behind him and give him a spinning kick that sent him to the other side of Zabuza as another clone appeared next to him and trapped him in a Water Prison.

Looks like I win this little skirmish, said "Zabuza."

Run kids take the bridge builder and run he is too much for all of you, said "Kushina."

Yes run kids, run so that I could finish these too and then I will go after you and kill the bridge builder, said "Zabuza."

Sorry Sensei's, but we aren't going to run away on our first C-rank mission and remember what you said Kakashi-sensei those who abandon their mission are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum, said "Naruto" as he grabbed his sword from one of his storage seals on his wrists.

So you want to fight brat, fine then come at me, said "Zabuza" who created five more water clones and watched as all six ran towards the group of teams 7 and 11, but just before they could reach them Naruto disappeared and appeared behind all the Zabuza clones with his sword in a cut fashion and nothing happen for a couple of seconds, but then all the clones showed large cuts on their bodies and turned back into water.

You will have to do better than that Zabuza, said "Naruto" with a small smirk.

Zabuza had a scowl on his face as he created another clone that when through some hand signs before yelling out.

Water style: Water Dragon jutsu, a giant dragon of water with yellow eyes rose out of the water and headed towards Naruto who went through hands signs faster than anyone could see.

Wind Style: Raging Wind Blades, he said as he blew huge wind blades that cut through the water dragon and continued towards Zabuza who had to let go of his jutsu that let both Kushina and Kakashi out as they landed side by side next to Naruto.

You are really annoying brat, said "Zabuza."

Yeah, well you won't have to worry for long, said "Naruto" who started to go through hand signs and finishing by yelling out. Water style: water dragon jutsu, a huge dragon formed behind him, before flying towards Zabuza who also went through hand signs.

Water style: Water Wall, said "Zabuza" but was surprised when the dragon of water broke through the water wall and before he could react slammed into him and sending him towards a tree and where Naruto appeared next to him ready to kill him, but before he could finish him Zabuza was stabbed in the neck by senbon needles and a person with a white mask and eye holes with red marking on the top appearing by the dead body.

Thank you for subduing him, I have been trying to get him for months, said the masked ninja.

Kakashi walked towards Zabuza and felt for any pulse, but found none. He's dead, he said as he walked back to the others and watched as the hunter ninja said his thanks before leaving.

Alright everyone lets get moving to Tazuna's house, you may lead the way, said "Kushina" as she allowed Tazuna to lead them to their house, but had to stop as Naruto was looking in a different direction.

Naruto lets go, said "Kakashi."

Yeah ok, coming, said "Naruto" before he ran up to catch up with the others.

What nobody saw was a shadowy figure watching them from afar with a small evil grin that would make Orichimaro's look like a simple smile. Ha, ha-ha, soon I will have my revenge, said the dark figure as his golden yellow eyes shined in the mist as he disappeared in the shadows.

_**Alright people and I am done and sorry if that took so long**_

_**But I have been busy with school and family stuff also**_

_**I didn't have internet for a week so I had to do it at school during my free time**_

_**Or when at other peoples houses anyway sorry for making you guys wait and hope you enjoyed it and**_

_**Give me good reviews also I will get the harem next chapter because I am trying to come**_

_**Up with people that would be good for the story**_

_**Anyway Read and review**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**KING OF THE TAILED BEASTS**_

_**Chapter 5: Rise of Wave Part 2**_

Naruto sat on top of the house of Tazuna's house where he, his daughter and her son live. It is also where his team was staying along with team 7 was staying to finish up this C-rank turn A-rank, but it wasn't just for the mission it was also for the people of Wave as many were facing tough times that he wished didn't happen to them and it all started, because of one greedy person. Naruto was up on the roof, because of the argument he got into with Tazuna's grandson about how they should just leave and not try to fight someone like Gato, because he is to powerful and how they will all die. Naruto then argued with him that they would not die till they finish the mission, but it was what the boy Inari said that got Naruto mad as he accused him of not knowing what suffering is and that ninja like them had it all. Naruto would of smacked the kid to the other side of Wave, but lucky Geo was able to keep him calm and before anything could get out of hand he simply walked out of the house, but not before saying to Inari that he should be lucky to have a family that loves him and not ignore him for their own suffering. After that Naruto went into the forest and destroy nearly half the area, but was tired from the workout and passed out. Naruto woke up later and went back to the house, but decided to wait a bit before entering as he still needed to think about what to do about Gato and Zabuza who he knew was still alive as he could sense that the hunter nin was watching the battle from the beginning and Naruto could also tell that the hunter nin was using senbon which is a perfect weapon to paralysis an opponent or if hit in the right place can make someone actually look dead for a short time, but it would leave you weaken for about two weeks, unless if you have a skilled medic and if by how that fake hunter ninja new where to throw it and was that skilled to throw it then that hunter ninja was a deadly medic/ninja.

You can come out, I could sense you were watching me, said "Naruto" as he turned his head to see Inari coming out of the window and sitting next to him. They just sat there for a couple of minutes watching the night sky along with the waves of the ocean.

Is it true, said "Inari" as he finally broke the tension of between the two.

What's true the part of where most of my life was being neglected by my family or the part where most of the village hated me and tried to kill each opportunity they get, he said as he kept on staring at the night sky.

Why did they do it do, asked "Inari" wanting to know how different his life was from his.

To be honest I don't know, all I know is that if it wasn't for that one person who helped me more than my parents then I would probably have left the village just so I could be far away from them, but he showed me that was not the right choice so I just live with it and prove them wrong by training to my full potential, said "Naruto" as he turned to Inari who looked at him with a thoughtful look."Inari your father died protecting what he holds dear and cares the most about, but if you are just going to cry about everything then you are ruining his legacy," he said as Naruto stood up from his spot on the roof and stood on the edge of the roof.

So, what do I do, asked "Inari."

Meet me on the dock tomorrow at 9am sharp, their I will start to teach you some stuff that will help you defend your loved ones and your country, said "Naruto" as he disappeared in a dark green shunshin and leaving a excited Inari who went inside for tomorrow.

**Next Morning**

As the sun was shining in the night sky Naruto was standing on the edge of the docks watching the waves go back and forth until he heard the sounds of boards creaking and when he turns around he sees Inari without his hat and a small smile on his face.

So what are you going to teach me today Naruto-Sensei, asked an excited "Inari."

Well first off you can just call me Naruto, as for what I'm going to teach you that is something for when you get more physical strength and give you a good taijutsu style as for jutsus I don't know if I have enough time for that so we will try to get whatever you can learn down, said "Naruto" with a evil smile which made Inari rethink if he really wanted to be a ninja. I

Over the course of the day Naruto has worked on Inari's strenght and weakness and as figuring out how much chakra he had which when he found out was more than he thought as he had high Genin chakra reserves. So Naruto worked on getting his chakra reserves high, but not to high and by the end of the day he had low Chunnin chakra reserves and a couple of bruises, but he was still okay except for the fact that Naruto had to carry back to the house where once he got their he saw everyone had the dinner table eating.

Inari, said a worried "Tsunami" as she grabbed her son who was sound asleep.

Don't worry he is just tired from the training I put him through, said "Naruto" as he sat down by the door.

Why did you train Inari, asked "Tsunami" as she took her son and laid him down on the couch.

He asked me if I could train him and since he got out of his crying mood and started to think of what I said that is when I started to train him and you never know if he could use it to protect Wave from anyone else from taking over it, said "Naruto" with a small smile.

Everyone looks at Naruto with understanding or weariness, but just leave it be. And as the week went by Inari learned a lot it those couple of days and could probably give genin a run for their money maybe even Chunnin, but he is still learning. As the week came to a close everyone tensed up as today was the day that Zabuza would attack the bridge and they were all ready.

Is everyone ready, because today we will probably have an encounter with Zabuza today so be on guard, said "Kakashi" as everyone got ready and started to make their way to the bridge with Naruto leaving two clones to watch over Tsunami and Inari, while they watch over Tazuna.

As they arrived on the bridge they arrived to see all the bridge builders knocked out with a thick mist all over the bridge which put both teams on alert as they formed a circle around Tazuna as out of the mist came Zabuza and the same hunter nin that they saw when they first fought Zabuza.

"Zabuza, so Naruto was right about that hunter nin being your accomplice," said Kakashi as he pulled out a kunai readying for anything he might do.

"Ah, so you knew Haku was working for me the entire time," said Zabuza who was getting intrigued by this kid that was able to handle him.

"Well it wasn't hard to figure out if you knew how ANBU hunter nin worked", said Naruto who got into a fighting stance.

Zabuza just smiled at the kid, but you couldn't see it, because of his bandages around his mouth."You got a big mouth brat and I would be glad to shut for you for good, but that is not my job as my accomplices job", said Zabuza as he gave a small laugh. Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow until a felt something fast coming behind them as he gave a quick DOWN! Before he tackled everyone to the floor as a giant saw blade flew over their heads and as they got up Naruto had to jump to the right in order to escape a blast of a red laser that gave a small scratch to his arm, but it quickly healed thanks to both Kurama's and Geo's.

"Well, well, well it's been a long time Naruto it is good to see you again," said the figure with the saw blade came out of the mist to show that he had silver hair with red eyes, a pale face and was wearing grey colored shirt under a silver trench coat and silver ANBU pants along with silver boots.

"Yes and here I thought this would be a boring fight," said another figure who appeared beside Zabuza and had dark green hair who also had red eyes and was wearing a dark green shirt with a golden yellow vest over it along with golden pants and dark green ninja sandals.

Naruto glared at the two as he knew these two from a long time ago, while the rest where looking at Naruto wondering how these guys knew him.

"Naruto who are these guys," asked Kakashi who was looking at the guys funny since he sensed that they were powerful.

"Just two guys I met when I snuck out of the forest to go traveling," said Naruto.

"Wait, you left the village, but why," asked Kushina who hadn't know that Naruto left the village alone along with the others.

"Yeah, but will talk about that later, all you need to know is that these guys are too powerful for any of you to handle I get them you guys handle them and don't interfere this is my fight," said Naruto as he jumped into the water with the other two following him."So Giga, Giza you guys sure you don't want to just run for you know what happen last time we fought" he said as he didn't want to cause too much damage.

"So, shall we get started," said Giga who threw multiple saw blades at him that were flying fast, while Giza raised one of his hands and fired a beam of red energy that put Naruto on the defensive as he was dodging the blades and red energy.

They suddenly stopped throwing and shooting and kunai made of some kind of metal and Giza hands glowed red before swords made of red energy appeared in his hand. Naruto looked at both of them knowing that they got better judging by their skills and how last it wasn't this hard.

"Hey Geo you think you can lend me some of your power," he asked the god in his mind.

"**Sure and finish it quick, because I can sense your friends having a hard time fighting,"** said Geo as he was laying on the ground in his mindscape watching the events unfold.

"Got it," he said before dark green chakra started to come out of his hands before two small tanto swords were formed in his hands.

"So you're finally getting serious, huh,"said Giza who along with Giga ran at Naruto and started to rain down attack after attack, but Naruto was able to hold them back and when he saw an opening he threw one of the tantos that made Giza jump away unless he wanted to be one arm short, but once he did that gave Naruto the opportunity to knock both kunais out of Giga's hands and kick him into the air before he threw his tanto into the air and did a couple of hand signs, before saying **Multi-Blade-Jutsu** and the one bladed tanto turned to 20 and Giga's hands turned into giant blades of saws in order to block the attacks, but since the blades had Geo's chakra they broke through the defense easily and by the time it ended Giga looked like a pincushion and fell into the water dead.

"GIGA!" Yelled Giza as he saw his brother killed before him and as he turned to Naruto as he saw was red before his eyes turned completely red and his body glowed, before it blinded Naruto and when it ended Giza was transformed into a some kind of hybrid with green and golden armor along with his hands being swords and having a fin on it's back. "**Now you die**," he said in a demonic voice, before red energy started to power up in its fin and before Naruto knew it he fired it while yelling** "Sonic Beam!"** as a red stream of energy was fired at him and Naruto quickly created a shield from Geo's chakra, but it still made him slam into the column which made him grunt in pain.

"Damn, that hurt hey Geo I guess its time to get serious," said Naruto as Geo gave a nod and energy started to surround Naruto as part of his face was turning into a dark green skin while his eye turned into a golden color and his arm became a dark green skin. He also grew three tails with spikes on them. **"Its time to end this, Giza,"** said Naruto in a demonic yet calm voice.

They both started to power their most powerful attacks with Giza's being a red charge while Naruto's spikes each glowed bright blue with a hint of orange. As they both raised their heads and yelled their attacks. **"Sonic Beam!"** Yelled Giza as he fired the red stream of energy.

"**Plasma-Cannon!"** Yelled Naruto who fired the bright blue stream of energy that slammed into Giza's attack with each trying to overpower the other, but in the end Naruto was too powerful as his overtook Giza's and hit him making him screaming till he disintegrated into ashes. Naruto panted as the green chakra reseeded back into his body, but he couldn't pass out right now as he sensed a lot of people on the bridge and before he knew it his clones memories came back to him as two bandits came to Tazuna's house to take Tsunami as a hostage since Gato was going to double cross Zabuza by taking him and the rest Konoha ninja out when they are all worn out and tired. Luckily His clone was able to stop them and Inari used his training to take the two bandits down, he then ran to the town with is mom to rally everyone up and get rid of Gato once and for all. As he went to go do that his clone got any information from the two bandits and once he got all the information he needed he got rid of the two, before dispelling.

Naruto looked up at the bridge as he sensed a lot of people at the end of the unfinished bridge and that the others were getting low on chakra.

**"Naruto I think it's time for you to reveal your contract,"** said Geo who also knew that the others would die if he didn't help since he was the only one with enough strength to fight.

"You sure Geo, because you know I am going to get a lot of questions after this," said Naruto.

**"Yes and I know you don't like your family, but that does not mean you have to let them die along with the others,"** said Geo.

"Fine, but this gonna be a pain to explain," said Naruto but his thumb and smears the blood from his bicep to his hand before going through a couple of hand signs and slammed the blood hand hand down onto the water before a giant poof of smoke covered Naruto who yelled **"Summoning Jutsu: Queen Aquiala"** as a mighty roared was heard throughout wave stopping everyone from what they were doing and feeling the power the creature was radiating.

**Battle on Bridge**

Mito was panting as her and her sister Naruko had mutiple wounds caused by the masked hunter ninwho was laying face down knocked out with a swirl burnt on her back from Naruko's Rasengan as her, Mito, and Sauske tried to take her down, but when she used some kind of ice Jutsu that trapped them and when they tried to escape they would get thrown back and get hit with senbon needles that knocked out Sauske and would of knocked her out if it wasn't for her sister who used a special kind of exploding tags that blew the mirrors and when the hunter nin wasn't looking got hit in the back with a Rasengan that knocked her out since she didn't use a full powe one. Her Mom or Kakashi ween't doing good either as they had more cuts and bruises, but we're able to stop Zabuza who was pinned down by a bunch of dogs and as Kakashi was going to kill him with one of orignal Jutsu the Chidori, but was stopped by a shake of the bridge and when he canceled the Jutsu they heard clapping and when they turned to the source they saw Gatp with a hundred of thugs behind him with weapons of all kinds ready to kill something.

"Gato what are you doing here," asked Zabuza through the pain.

"Well I realized you pay to much so why not hire these gentlemen for a reasonable price to not only take you out, but the Konoha ninja along with the bridge builder," said Gato with a evil smile.

"Well I guess we are not enemies any more Kakashi." Said Zabuza.

"Guess not," said Kakashi as he told his dogs to let him go and once he did Kakashi threw him his sword.

"Ha, you think you have enough strength to beat all of my men, we'll go ahead and try." Said Gato.

"Hey, why don't we take the women for a little fun," one of the thugs said.

All the women were disgusted or creeped out, but before they could say anything a loud roar stopped everyone from what they were doing as they saw a shadowy figure jump onto the bridge in front of them which turned out to be Naruro with a few bruises.

"You know I don't like my family much, but when you say stuff like that they I will step in no matter what," said Naruto with a voice that made many take a step back.

"What are you waiting for he just one kid, kill them all," said Gato which got many to stop quivering and for ten thugs to run at him, but before they could get close the wind picked up and the ten thugs stopped before their heads came flying off there bodies which scared many, but as they were looking at the kid with fear they did not notice the thick mist roll onto the bridge covering everything and blocking everyone's view until the sounds of something being sliced was heard and as one of the thugs turned their head he noticed his friends head on the ground and gave a yell as many others followed and before long the yells stopped and slience rained down as everyone was looking at the most before something came rolling towards Zabuza's feet and when it stopped it showed Gato's head with a scared expression. Anyone who hasn't seen something worse then right now started to puke while some just passed out in this case Sakura. As for the others who have seen worse looked into the mist that was slowly disappearing, before it vanished showing the bloody corpses of the bandits that were everywhere and no one could tell which part was which. In the middle of the mess was Naruto who had no blood on him except for the sword at his side which shocked everyone including the Jouins. But what shocked them was the giant serpent figure that was behind him with blood coming out of its mouth.

"Thanks for the assistance Aquiala," thanked Naruto who flicked the blood off his sword before putting it back in one of the sealing tattoos in his arm.

**"No, problem Naruto-kun it was a pleasure killing scum like that and, because I heard what that one bandit said along with that everyone agreed with so it was my pleasure,"** said Aquiala who puffed into smoke showing that it was a summoning animal.

As Naruto turned around he saw the shocked faces of everyone along with Sauske and Haku who woke up and the other who's mask was broken off." What is their something on my face," he asked as everyone sweat dropped at that.

"Namikaze what was that," asked/ordered Sauske who wanted to know what that thing was and how he could get one.

"That was my summoning animal who just saved yours and a everyone asses," said Naruto with a calm tone.

"Wait, you have a summoning contract since when," asked Kushina who didn't know her son had a summoning contract since Jiriyra wanted Naruto to sign the toad contact so that maybe he can get closer to the family.

"Yes and that was one of the animals even though it isn't the strongest she helped," said Naruto.

"But shouldn't you be grossed out by all this," asked Zabuza.

"No actually it is the opposite as I have killed many animals in one of Konoha's deadly forest so it isn't knew to me," said Naruto.

Zabuza just nodded as everyone started to head back to Wave and on their way they met Inari and the people of Wave who had weapons from rakes to pans. Once they heard and saw that Gato was dead they celebrated the end of their tirent and that night had a huge party for their freedom, while The others were discussing what to do next and we're asking if Zabuza or Haku would like to come to the leaf since they were missing ninja and when they thought about it they knew they were tired of running so they just agreed with them and for the rest of the week Tazuna's and more workers along with Naruto started to build the bridge and finished in no time flat. When night fall came many celebrated the finish of the bridge with Zabuza and teams 7 and 11 joining except for Naruto who was sitting on a rock by the shore watching the waves come back and forth on the shore. He then heard the sound of footsteps and when he turned his head he saw Haku in a dark blue kimono that showed her curves and sizable bust, which proved she was a girl.

"Hey Haku what you doing out here," asked Naruto.

"Just wanted to see you and confirm something that Inari said," Haku said as she sat down by him.

"And what did the squirt say," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"He said that you were mistreated in your village and that you got neglected in your family, because they were special," said Haku.

"Yes, but if you want to learn the truth well I am glad that they neglected me, because if they hadn't then I wouldn't have met the one person who not only trained me, but also was like a father to me and it was, because of him that I stayed who I am," he said as he looked at the night sky with a smile as he remembered the first time he met Geo and how he acted like a father and sensei to him more than anyone.

"I guess we are have a lot in common," she said as he turned to her with a quieted eyebrow.

"Care to explain what you mean on that," asked Naruto.

"Well just like you I was hated, because I have a bloodline that many hate and blame for war, but also because we are having a civil war because of it, but unlike the others I had a good life till I found out about my ability and showed it to my mom who was the same and told me never to use it, but it would seem my father who hated bloodline users saw it and when he told his buddies they came to the house and killed my mother then they were about to kill me, but I used my bloodline to kill them and from then on I was alone as I lived on the street for a couple of months before Zabuza found me and took me as a apprentice and when he failed to kill the Mizukage we ran and hide working to survive and over time I started to think I was his weapon nothing more nothing less, but after you defeated us he showed me that I wasn't his weapon and that I was a daughter to him and I was happy to hear him say that," said Haku with a smile.

Naruto gave a small smile back, before looking back at the sky."So what are you and Zabuza going to do when you become ninja, I mean you will be put in the CRA law and the council will try and make Zabuza teach his ways to the last Uchiha," said Naruro with sarcasm.

"Well I don't know about being a breeding stock, but I do know one thing I want," said Haku.

"And what wou-," but before he could finish he was interrupted by a pair of lips meeting his as his eyes widen as it took him a couple of minutes to understand what happen, before just going with it and kissed her back. The two of them just payed their kissing each other till they separated for air as Haku had a blush on her face while Naruto if you look close could see a faint blush.

"Sorry about that it's just that ever since I saw you and heard what you have been through I had this feeling in me and at first I didn't know what it was till I saw you again on the bridge and when you treated me," said Haku.

"Well of course I wouldn't let anything happen to something as pretty as you," said Naruto with a small chuckle as he saw Haku blush.

Well just so you know I have someone else back home, but since I am technically a Namikaze I can take the CRA law and you can decide on who to date," said Naruto as she saw that Haku a surprised look before giving a thinking look and finally looked at him with a smile.

"I am willing to share, but we deserve equal attention," said Haku with a smile as she got closer to Naruto.

"Don't worry I am not like my parents and treat everyone who isn't a dick fair," said Naruto as he kissed Haku on the lips and the both sunk into the kiss til they needed air and both decided to have fun at the party since they do leave tomorrow, but what they didn't notice was the lone figure with a giant sword on his back watching them.

"You better treat my daughter good Naruto, because if I here that she was treated wrong I will cut your manhood out and then make you suffer unbearable pain," thought Zabzua as he headed back to the party.

The next day everyone including the villagers were at the finished bridge giving their thanks and goodbyes to team 7 and 11 along with Zabuza and Haku who was holding Naruto's hand and as they said their goodbyes to Tazuna and his family Inari with a teary goodbye, but Naruto gave him a promise that he would return and to keep training by giving a bag of scrolls he thought would be useful along with chakra paper to see what affinity he had.

As they grabbed their stuff and started to walk down the road to Konoha Tazuna and the people of wave decided to name the bridge the Great Naruto Bridge to honor their hero while said hero was busy thinking of a way to explain what happen and his knew abilities to everyone including his father, well he could worry about that later as he enjoyed his time walking with Haku who gave a smile towards him.

**Well that ends this chapter also**

**I will try to get another chapter done before the end of the year as that will be my New Years gift to you also**

**My other story rise of the forgotten will be put on hold since as many don't know but some dick**

**Had a problem with my gramma and that my story should resolve around Naruto killing his family along with the village well to that person if you fucking read my stories you can take that crap and shove it up your ass**

**Because I would love to see you make a good story without fucking comments from people also I am a retard and that is why **

**I don't put shut in my stories because I just do this for fun I don't need hipacrits like every fucking person on Fanfiction so fuck off.**

**And Review thank you**


End file.
